The present invention relates to a wall construction for a burn-in board environmental chamber or oven, which permits passing boards from the heated, high temperature zone into a temperate or exterior zone and providing for extra insulation and sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,948, issued Feb. 13, 1990, shows a device or burn-in of integrated circuits and illustrates an environmental chamber or oven that has boards passing through a temperate or lower temperature zone before final connection to the exterior driver-receiver boards that are used for the burn-in process. The boards extend through slots in the oven or environmental chamber wall from the interior, across the temperate chamber and through slots in the second wall to the exterior. The connections are all standard, but high heat loss from the high temperature oven to the exterior occurs. This is undesirable, both from the stand point of cost of heating and from the need for dissipating any heat that escapes from the oven.
The devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,948 are acknowledged as prior art to the invention of the present application.